


休假

by Shenchih



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenchih/pseuds/Shenchih
Summary: 一小篇故事，有點像是她們的日常生活，難得一起休假的兩個人，會做些什麼呢？希望大家喜歡！





	休假

經過一整個忙碌的日子，Alex 那出不完的任務，打不完的報告，做不停的研究的日子，被破壞的城市的善後工作總算告一段落；而Kara 也終於在Cat飛到其他城市後，有了幾天多餘的空間及時間。

今天是難得她們一起休假的日子，Kara 就坐在餐桌的椅子上，用手托著自己的下巴，目不轉睛的盯著她，Alex 穿著居家衣服，寬鬆的長褲，黑色的T-shirt ，在廚房裡忙著，準備她倆的早餐，Kara 喜歡這樣的悠閒時刻，只有她們兩個的世界。

做菜雖然一直是Alex的罩門，但一些最簡單，基本的菜色，還是難不倒她的，站在瓦斯爐面前的她，叩叩兩聲，粗糙的白色蛋瞉表面多了幾道裂痕， Alex用手將蛋觳分成兩半， 從裡面流出的透明液體及黃色部分，大刺刺的坐落於黑色平底鍋內， 滋滋作響，透明的蛋液瞬間形成了白色的外觀，翻了面，再加熱個幾秒，關了火，Alex將它加入於圓型的餐盤之中，完成！

Alex 拿著餐盤走了過來放在Kara面前，焦黃的吐司兩片，金黃色的太陽蛋，以及洩漏出香氣的培根是餐盤上僅有的食物，雖然不夠滿足 Kara的胃，但看著她的戀人為她所做的早餐，已經大大的滿足了她的心，她給了Alex 一個燦爛的笑容。

跟著， Alex 穿過她走向冰箱， 從裡面拿出果汁倒在入馬克杯，朝她遞了過來，Kara 順手接起，喝了一口，嗯，是柳橙汁，酸甜酸甜。 Alex再從上方櫥櫃中拿出麥片，倒到碗中，再倒進入乳白色的牛奶，打開下方抽屜，拿出來銀色餐具，放在餐盤上以及自己的碗裡，完成了她早上的任務。

她走了回來， Kara的太陽穴附近多了一個吻 ， 坐到她旁邊， 開始一口又一口的把盛滿湯匙的麥片賽到自己嘴裡，Kara 依然盯著眼前的她，沒有開始動作。

Alex 感受到注目的眼神，和她對上眼，面對笑的眼睛像一抹彎月的Kara，挑眉，疑惑的問「什麼？」

「 謝謝你準備的早餐，獎賞你的！」Kara快速往前啄了一下她戀人的唇，慰勞她的辛苦。

「嘿！ 」被偷襲成功，Alex 忍不住抗議了一聲，之後看見殘留 Kara 嘴上的牛奶，笑了笑，伸手抹去後，縮回舔舐自己的拇指，清理，繼續吃著自己的早餐。

Kara 見狀，略紅了臉，這樣親密的動作，她想，她永遠都不會習慣。

「真獎賞的話，下次該你了，我要街口那家店的煙燻火腿三明治跟Catco樓下小餐車的咖啡，如果還能有個飯後甜點就更好了！」

「你還真敢說，這麼多還都隔這麼遠，你要累死我阿？！」雖然嘴上像是抱怨，藏不住的笑意已經在臉上展露無疑，她暗暗的記下，並思考這著甜點該來點什麼。

「我相信距離對你來說不是問題，不是嗎？」Alex 俏皮的回嘴。

「我記得平時是不被允許使用能力的」

「我想Supergirl 也是需要吃飯的」

「你就會說！」

「我都已經親自下廚了，你還不滿意，看來我只能回收你面前的那盤囉」邊說邊伸手將Kara 的餐點移到自己面前。

「欸，還給我！」要拿回被搶走的食物的Kara 卻在手背上挨了一記，揉揉被打的地方，忍不住扁起嘴來，但Alex 卻沒有一絲心軟。

思考一會兒，突然一陣強風，她已經做回原本的座位，好整以暇的撕下一小塊金黃色外皮的麵包放入口中。

「嘿！你作弊！」只見Kara 臉上流露一副得意的笑容，看著Alex ，一副你耐我何的樣子。

而Alex 看著Kara 的燦爛笑容，無奈的搖搖頭，用手揉揉她的頭，「你這個笨蛋，為了食物，還真的無所不用其極啊！」

「是啊，但你愛上一個笨蛋，傻瓜」帶著愉悅的音調，Kara 回了嘴，好心情完全表現在言詞上。

「所以我愛上了你」

「我認為你是全世界最聰明的傻瓜」

「喔，真的嘛？我該感到榮幸，被超級英雄supergirl 認證」

在她們一來一往間，愉快的早晨持續進行著。

Kara自動的收拾碗盤，在水槽旁清洗，Alex 從後面慢慢靠近Kara ，伸出她的手放置在女孩的腰間，一手向上，將披散在肩上的頭髮撥向一邊，纖細潔白的肌膚從金色的區域中露出，Alex 前傾，落下一連串的碎吻，Kara 咯咯的笑，「會癢⋯」Kara 咯咯地笑，縮起肩膀，頭歪向Alex 那一邊，微微閃躲，但沒有其他反抗的動作。

跟著，Alex 安靜的、安分的把頭靠在她的頸脖間，雙手環抱她的腰，閉上雙眼，由於Kara 的體溫一直都保持在一定的溫度下，不受氣候影響，在這冬日裡簡直就是天然的暖爐，Alex感受熱度透過接觸漸漸滲透到身體， 舒服的向她靠攏。

感受到Alex 平穩的氣息打在她的背上，Kara 笑容一直高掛在她的臉上，沒有離開過，她繼續手邊的工作，將一個個滿是泡沫的碗盤用清水沖洗後放入旁邊的架子上，直到水槽裡清空。

「我喜歡這樣的早晨，你沒有匆匆忙忙飛走趕去救人，我們可以好好的吃一頓完整的早餐。」Alex 像是抱怨的默默的說了一句，她的超級英雄太熱衷於她的救人事業了，讓Alex 有種自己被遺忘的感覺。

「我也喜歡」關掉水龍頭，Kara 擦乾自己的手上的水，轉過身來，勾住Alex 的脖子，給了Alex 一個吻，確實，她們一起的時間很瑣碎，大多是因為自己蠟燭兩頭燒，沒有什麼多餘的時間再分給Alex 。

「這算是補償嗎？」Alex 不滿的嘟起嘴，一個吻就想打發她！

「那不然你想？」

「我要飯後甜點。」語畢，便往前攫住Kara 的唇，女孩也順勢將她攬的更緊，在Alex 的手要開始動作前，突然，一陣熟悉的鈴聲響起，兩人都推開了一段距離。  
「呃⋯Alex ⋯」Kara 表情有點尷尬的，不知道該說些什麼，反倒是Alex 往後退了一步，迅速的放開了她。「去吧！」

Kara 以超級速度換裝，在從陽台飛出前，她在在Alex 唇上落下一吻，便飛了出去，那句「sorry，等我回來。」消散在空氣中，Alex 只得搖搖頭。

Supergirl 可沒有休假的時間！

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝大家的閱讀，希望你們喜歡，有什麼好或不足的地方或有什麼想法要交流的，歡迎大家留言，一起參與，謝謝！


End file.
